1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech recognition device and method that remove noise contained in speech information and perform speech recognition on the noise-removed speech information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been considered a function of controlling a terminal on the basis of a speech or a function of searching for a keyword on the basis of a speech. These functions have been implemented by incorporating a microphone into a remote control that operates a terminal and collecting a speech using the microphone. To further improve ease of use, there has been considered in recent years a technology that incorporates a microphone into a terminal and allows the terminal to operate even when the user utters a speech from a location remote from the terminal. However, when the user utters a speech from a location remote from the terminal, the difference in volume between the speech uttered by the user and unwanted sound (noise) is eliminated, making it difficult for the terminal to accurately recognize the speech. While the speech recognition function of the terminal has been used to quickly respond to a speech related to a terminal operation, the speech recognition function of the server has been used to respond to a speech related to a search for information, which requires a dictionary having an enormous vocabulary.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-64777, a server and a client include dictionary size-prioritized speech recognition means and speed-prioritized speech recognition means, respectively, and these speech recognition means are used in combination.